¿Nos Seguiremos Amando?
by Nagisa Del Mar
Summary: —No te vayas/—No me deje ir/ El mundo es redondo, amigos.


**RESUMEN: **—No te vayas/—No me deje ir/ El mundo es redondo, amigos.

**ADVERTENCIA: **Universo Alterno… Bueno, no tanto. Naruto sigue teniendo al Kyuubi pero la historia es diferente.

**PAREJA: **Naruto Uzumaki y Hinata Hyuga.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: **

Esto es un Drabble de 501 palabras, aunque se pase por uno, lo consideraremos Drabble.

Drabble inspirado en la canción "A Thousand Years" de Christina Perri. La canción aparece en la Saga de Twilight en la última película. Aclaro que NO es un Song-fic.

**DISCLAIMER: **Personajes de Masashi Kishimoto.

**ESCRITO POR: **Nagisa Del Mar.

* * *

><p><span><strong>¿<strong>N**o**s **s**e**g**u**i**m**o**s** a**m**a**n**d**o**?**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo único.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Miras de frente, con sorpresa. ¿Qué hacía él ahí? No lo sabías. ¿Por qué tenías miedo? Tampoco lo sabías. Tal vez ¿miedo de él? No, eso no. Ni tú misma sabes a que le tienes miedo.<p>

Sientes tu corazón latir fuertemente, como si tus latidos inundaran aquella silenciosa sala. Colores y promesas pasan por tu mente, lo comparas con una película.

En ese entonces, ¿qué te preguntabas? Aún recuerdas algo. En ese entonces no sabías como ser valiente, como amar si…

Tenías miedo a caer.

Aunque, lo único que recuerdas con claridad, es que, cuando lo viste solo, sin nadie y, aunque él no lo admitiera, sufriendo; no pudiste contenerte. Todas tus dudas se desvanecieron, al tiempo que se alejaban de tu mente mientras se las llevaban el viento.

Desde ahí supiste que estabas un paso más cerca de su corazón.

¿Recuerdas la vez que se fue, sin decir nada, ni una nota, y tú casi mueres al esperarlo todos los días? Su razón… bueno, era para "protegerte".

Luego, los papeles se intercambiaron y fue él quien tenía miedo. Pero tú simplemente te limitaste a decirle:

—_No tengas miedo. Yo te he amado, y lo seguiré haciendo por mil años._

**.**

**.**

Raramente, o mejor dicho, nunca, se había detenido el tiempo para ti. Nunca habías sentido esa sensación.

Bueno, ella llegó y lo cambió.

Ahora, cada vez que la veías, que juntabas tus labios con los suyos, que la abrazabas, que la rozabas…

Los relojes no existían. El mundo no existía. El tiempo se detenía.

Y bueno, ella simplemente era belleza.

Te impones la misión de ser valiente, de poder estar con ella mientras te controlas. Sabes que lo harás. Tú no serás quién la mate simplemente por no poder controlar a la bestia en tu interior. No dejarás, por nada del mundo, que ella se aleje; que se aleje lo que está de pie frente a ti hoy.

Cada hora, cada minuto y cada segundo, se resumirá a esto: Nunca la dejaras.

**.**

**.**

Siempre supiste que lo encontrarías. Siempre tuviste una sensación rara en el pecho que, inexplicablemente, te decía que cada chico que se te acercaba no era el indicado. Aunque, si al final lo encontrarías a él, valió la pena.

El destino guió su corazón hacia el tuyo, y agradeces eso.

Un paso más cerca…

¿O más lejos?

**.**

**.**

—_No te vayas…_

—…

—…

—_No me dejes ir._

**.**

**.**

_Se terminaron separando, por miedo de él y, tal vez, un poco de parte de ella._

_Ella se fue por el camino de la izquierda y él el de la derecha._

_Pero olvidaron algo:_

_El mundo es redondo, amigos._

**.**

**.**

—Nos volvemos a encontrar.

—Sí…

—¿Sabes? Mejor me iré…

—No, no es necesario.

—¿Por qué?

—…

—¿Por qué? Dímelo.

—Aún te amo, Hinata…

—…

—…

—Entonces déjame ir—una lágrima—. Alguien dijo: "Si amas a alguien, déjalo ir".

—Era solo un cobarde que no tuvo el valor de jugársela por alguien. Pues si amas, das la vuelta al mundo para que funcione. Yo no lo cumplí, pero ahora lo sé.

—Naruto…

* * *

><p>…<p>

¿Qué podría decir? No tengo palabras para disculparme.

Lo sé, estuve tiempo desconectada, mi culpa. Pero ¿saben? Yo también necesito descanso, así que todo aquel que no le haya agradado que no actualizara "Chicos Que Muerden", "Si fueras mía", etc, se puede ir comiendo sus palabras.

Soy humano. Descansar.

Aunque creo que ustedes necesitaran una excusa: Estuve en pruebas mensuales, el cumpleaños de un tío (que vive una ciudad que queda a cuatro horas del pueblo en donde yo vivo), el cumpleaños de mi papá, cosas amorosas con una pulga que no me deja en paz (ignoren esto), y… creo que nada más.

Pero bueno, he vuelto y me pondré al día con todo. Aunque aún no estaré al cien con todo, comenzaré las pruebas bimestrales y los profesores están más jodidos que de costumbre por esto. Solo serán dos semanas y media, además de que tengo salteados así que está bien.

Yendo a este loco invento mío, me gustó escribirlo. Es medio…mmm, ¿cómo decirlo…? Tal vez, ¿poético? No lo sé. No sabría describirlo. La cosa es que me gustó inventar con él. Mi punto de inspiración fue una canción de la Saga de Twilight, la final que aparece en la última película. No se trata mucho de eso pero ahí quedó. Mientras escuchaba la canción nombrada antes, me imaginé todo esto.

Espero lo hayan entendido y no se hayan entreverado al leerlo. Si algunos se dan cuenta, la narración es en segunda persona (si no me equivoco, claro. No soy muy buena distinguiendo esto T-T), o al menos la mayor parte. Hay una parte donde empieza a hablarle a Naruto, pero la mayoría es hacia Hinata (la primera y la tercera parte). Y, si no me equivoco, esto termina siendo un Drabble de 501 palabras, aunque nada más los Drabbles se consideren hasta las 500 palabras.

Una cosa más: el título no sé de dónde mierda salió. En serio, no se me ocurría ninguno y no quería ponerle el título de la canción porque no tiene mucho que ver. Sólo aclaro eso.

Por cierto, créditos a las últimas frases, pues para que sepan, no son mías, las leí en una página buenísima en Facebook. No tengo la puta idea de quién las haya creado.

¡Nos leemos!

***´¨)****  
><strong>**¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨)****  
><strong>**(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤**** Nagisa Del Mar**


End file.
